


troublemakers

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [130]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Rape, Rough Sex, Twincest, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Leaf has unknowingly caused a lot of trouble for the father that she has never known, and Giovanni decides the perfect way to pay her back. In the meantime, her twin brother starts making a nuisance of himself, and he is quick to figure out a way to punish his son as well.
Relationships: Leaf/Red (Pokemon), Leaf/Sakaki | Giovanni
Series: Commissions [130]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is all Giovanni, second chapter will be Red

Living the sort of life that he does, Giovanni is not much of a family man. Depending on who he happens to have children with, that manifests itself in a variety of ways, but more often than not, his children are mere “accidents,” at least in the mother’s eyes, and he is gone before he has to deal with the consequences, and before anyone can catch on that he does not consistently knock up his lovers by accident.

He supposes he should feel guilty about his secret habit, but at the end of the day, what they choose to do once he is gone is entirely up to them. From what he knows, there aren’t that many women who do shoulder the burden on their own, so he does not have nearly as many illegitimate children running around as one might think. In terms of children that he actually knows, there is only Silver, and that is a complicated situation all on its own.

But lately, another situation is becoming just about as complicated, but in an entirely different way. When he heard that a mere child was continuously thwarting his plans, he hardly believed it, but things became even more unbelievable when he saw the girl for himself- resembling her mother so much, with just a hint of his features. Just enough for him to recognize her straight away as the bastard daughter he left behind.

Leaf has been nothing but a thorn in his side, and yet, once he sees her, he can’t stop thinking about her, and how there are so many things he would rather do than battle her. He bides his time, waiting for the right chance to have his way with her, waiting until she is back home, and waiting for her mother to leave her alone. As tempting as it might be to try and rekindle the old flame, he sincerely doubts that she would have him back, and that would only make it all the more difficult to get close to his little Leaf.

So he plans things out more carefully, using his many connections to make sure that things work out the exact way that he wants them to. Along the way, he learns more about her family situation, including one tidbit that surprises him- she has a twin brother, much more dedicated to his Pokemon journey than she was to hers.

That is something to think about later, but for right now, his biggest concern is Leaf, and the surprise date he has planned for her. He will have his time alone with his daughter, and he won’t leave her side until he has finished paying her back for all the woes that she has caused her poor father.

~X~

Just as expected, she is alone. Her mother is out of town, and her brother is away, traveling and training, while poor Leaf is all by herself, with no family to take care of her. Unbeknownst to her, the father she has never met is on his way to make this an unforgettable weekend for her.

He lets himself in, with the copy of the house key that was so much easier to obtain thanks to how scatterbrained her mother has always been, and how quick and careful some of his men can be. Leaf calls out from her room, “Mom? Is that you?” There is a pause when he doesn’t answer, and then she says, “Did you come back early? ...is everything alright? Mom?”

Finally, she comes out of her room, and he can hear the hesitation in her steps. She rounds the corner, calling out again, “Mom! Is that you?”

“Afraid not, my dear,” he replies, and she stops, freezing in place when she sees him. “Your mother is still out, so the two of us have the house to ourselves.”

“You…!” She points at him, shock clear on her face, but she is too terrified to say or do anything. There must have been some part of her that was afraid of something like this happening, afraid that he would come for revenge, that her little acts of adolescent heroism would come back to bite her one day, but now, her worst fears are finally coming true.

“You don’t have to look so startled, Leaf.” With a few swift strides, he has crossed the room, and before she can recover and run from him, he places a firm hand on her shoulder. “I’m not here to hurt you. At least, not too much, so long as you don’t resist. The two of us can have a lot of fun together, you know.”

“What...what are you doing here?” she whimpers, and she doesn’t try to struggle out of his grip, as if sensing that things will be worse for her if she does. Smart girl.

“I heard you would be all alone for the weekend, and I thought you might be lonely,” he replies, moving his hand down to rub the small of her back. She winces under his touch. “Times like now, you need your family around, don’t you?” She doesn’t react to that question, and he thinks that she might not have picked up on the implication, too shocked by his sudden appearance to put any thought into it.

“I thought you might want to spend some alone time with your father,” he clarifies, and watches her face, watching as her eyes widen, as she tries to process it. “You must have always wanted to meet me, am I right? I’m sure your mother didn’t like to answer questions about me, so you had no idea.”

“You’re making that up,” she mumbles. “You’re just saying that to...to get a rise out of me.”

“I can see why you would think that. It certainly seems like something I would do,” he admits with a friendly chuckle, rubbing his hand on her back again. “But I would recognize my own daughter anywhere. And, whether I’m lying or not, there’s not really anything you can do about it, now is there?”

He picks her up suddenly, throwing her over her shoulder while she thrashes and screams, struggling uselessly and demanding that he let her go, even though, of course, she has no power to make him do so. Giovanni can’t help laughing to himself, as she throws her tantrum, suddenly grateful that he did not have to raise her himself, certain that this is typical behavior for a girl her age. Perhaps she is more justified in it right now, considering the circumstances, but still.

He takes her to her room and lays her down in her bed, where she trembles, looking around, trying to search for some way to escape, or perhaps some weapon to fight him off with. She has no chance, but he can’t help but admire her fighting spirit. Climbing on top of her, he pins her to her bed and murmurs, “You’ve been quite a pain, you know? As your father, it’s only right that I put you in your place, don’t you agree?”

“You’re not...you’re not! You can’t be my…” She starts off shouting, but trails off, as if terrified that saying it out loud will somehow make it real.

“You can keep arguing it all you want, but the more you think about it, the more it starts to make sense, and you start to wonder what all your dear mother has hidden from you,” he murmurs. “There’s a certain resemblance, isn’t there? Don’t I remind you of your brother?”

He pins her wrists down, and she squirms underneath him. “If you’re really…” Again, she trails off without saying it. “Then why are you doing this? What are you...what are you going to do to me?”

The poor dear, did she really expect it to turn into a wholesome family reunion, even with their history? Did she really think that he would be kind to her just because they happened to share blood? She has so much to learn, and this will be her first lesson that the world is much crueler than she realizes; perhaps her only lesson of the sort, because he never intends to let up, and therefore never intends for that lesson to end.

“I already told you that I’m going to put you in your place. Someone has to punish you for all the trouble you’ve caused, after all.”

Her eyes widen as he rubs against her, letting her feel his erection. Naive as she may be, she is not so stupid that she does not know what that is, or what that  _ means _ , but before this moment, she must have been naive enough to think that her own flesh and blood would not do something like this to her. Maybe in a normal, happy family, that might be the case, but he has made it clear from the moment he revealed himself to be her father that  _ that _ would never happen.

“You’re all mine,” he says, drinking in the fear in her eyes. “My little girl, my darling little daughter, all mine to do whatever I want with. And right now, daddy’s pretty upset with you, for always sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong. But I can only blame myself, can’t I? After all, you never had me to teach you how you should behave. Don’t worry, I’m going to fix  _ that _ right now. By the time I’m done with you, you’re going to be the perfect, obedient little girl.”

“You can’t do this,” she whimpers, pathetic and without the courage she once had while challenging Team Rocket.

“You know, if you’re a  _ really _ good girl, then I might even let you come home with me,” he replies, and she can hear the threat in his words. Good or bad, she is not going to be happy with the outcome. Even when he sits back, she is not able to fight and get away from him, and he shrugs out of his jacket, tossing it behind him and sighing melodramatically, saying, “That’s a lot more comfortable. Here, let me help you get more comfortable too.”

Leaf thrashes beneath him, but there is nothing she can do to stop him from pulling her shirt off of her, and when she tries to cover her chest with her arms, he pulls them off, making a good show of ogling her body before smirking. “Not as blessed as your mother, are you? Well, you might grow up yet, and you’ll definitely grow a little bit when I’m done with you, don’t worry about that.”

“Stop it!” she shrieks, not so thrown off by his teasing that she forgets that she is supposed to be fighting him, especially when he pushes a hand under her bra to grope at her. Her wrists are so tiny, every bit of her is so tiny in comparison to him, and he did not get to where he is now by simply bossing others around, so he is not only stronger than her, but faster than her, pinning both of her wrists over her head with one hand, to stop her from struggling while he uses the other to squeeze one of her small breasts.

“You really need to stop fighting me,” he scolds her. “Like it or not, you’re all mine now, so you’d better get used to it, young lady.”

He’s so hard right now that he aches for her, and playing the part of her father while fondling her breasts is only making it that much hotter for him. Knowing that she is the brat who has thrown wrench after wrench into his carefully laid plans? That is enough to nearly send him over the edge right here and now, before he has even begun to have his way with her, but he manages to restrain himself, determined to make it all that much sweeter for him.

Even when he lets go of her hands, she still does not put up nearly enough of a fight, and he has her bra off of her in no time, and her shoes and socks pulled off of her kicking feet, her panties pulled down, leaving her in only a skirt that he can easily hike up, revealing his daughter’s virgin cunt to him. He can’t help but stare hungrily at her, eager to finally take what is his, to finally show her just where she belongs, rather than trying to be the hero and take on his team.

By the time he is done with her, he knows that she will be his forever, that it will only be a matter of time before he manages to break her completely. Even if she still resists him at first, she will be ashamed of herself, unable to face her family or friends, and when she finds out that she is pregnant with his child, then she will have no one else to turn to but him. And he certainly plans to make sure that she is pregnant with his child before long, not only to keep her under his thumb, but because of how much he absolutely loves knocking up his lovers.

It is the root of his problems, when it comes down to it. Were he not so turned on by the concept, he may not have ever knocked up Leaf’s mother, meaning Leaf would have never been born and come along to try and ruin his plans, and that is saying nothing of any other children that he may have out there, and saying nothing of Silver. Since he is already in this mess because of his particular kink, he decides that using it to solve the problem is the best option, and he can’t wait to fill her over and over again, until there is no doubt in his mind that she is pregnant.

Leaf does not know the extent of his plans for her, only that she is terrified of what he is going to do to her right now, and seeing that look of terror on her face is exhilarating. She really must have thought herself safe, not realizing that all of her actions have consequences, even when she thinks that she is safe inside her own home. The truth is, as long as there are men like him in the world, then sweet little girls like her are never going to be safe.

She can’t hide the curiosity in her gaze when she stares at his cock, either. There is definitely fear in her eyes, and he can see her wondering how on earth that’s going to fit inside of her, but there is curiosity there as well, because this is her first time seeing a grown man like this. No matter how much she may hate that it is with him, her enemy and her mysterious father, there is still curiosity, because she has never done anything like this before.

So what else can he do but satisfy her curiosity, and show her that she has nothing to worry about in terms of it fitting? As her father, is it not his job to teach her these sorts of things? He ignores her weak protests, and she knows by now that there is no point in trying to fit it, as he presses the tip against her, surprised to feel that she is a little bit wet already. Is it possible that, through her fear, she is somewhat aroused by all of this?

“I had no idea that my little girl would turn out to be such a slut,” he muses aloud, snickering when he sees the look of horror on her face. Maybe she doesn’t even understand that part of her is excited by this, maybe she doesn’t know what any of it means. Or maybe that is coincidental, or an involuntary reaction to try and make this easier to handle.

Giovanni does not really care one way or another. Whether she likes it or not, whether she hates it or not, whether she is terrified or turned on or somewhere in between, nothing is going to change his plans for her, and nothing is going to get in the way of the punishment that he has planned for his long lost daughter. With a rough thrust, he pushes into her, not bothering to be gentle, and moaning as he hears her scream out in pain.

Maybe she had nothing to worry about in terms of him fitting, but he never had any plans of being gentle with her, and she definitely would have been justified in worrying about the pain. With a small girl like her, with a virgin like her, he should be slow and gentle, giving her a chance to adjust to having him inside of her, but he doesn’t care about how it feels for her. This is for him and this is to teach her a lesson, so there is no problem with him rushing things along.

Leaf’s screams soon fade to sobs as she goes limp beneath him, losing every ounce of fight that she had left in her. She has learned rather quickly that the easiest way to take it is to be still and put up little resistance, to just let it happen and hope that it will end soon. Giovanni is proud of her for learning when to quit, wishing only that she had learned it a little bit sooner, so that this lesson would not have been necessary to begin with.

But, at the same time, as he buries his cock inside of his daughter, he is so glad that it was necessary. He may have never had the chance to take her virginity and claim her for his own otherwise, so he is almost grateful for the trouble that she has caused. At the very least, it gave him this chance, and he will continue to reap the benefits for some time.

While she continues to shake and sob beneath, he speaks over her, past his own moans, ready to surprise her with yet another fact. “Do you ever wonder why your mother doesn’t date?” he asks. “It’s certainly not that she isn’t attractive enough. You must have noticed that.”

Leaf could not reply to him even if she wanted to, not in her current state, and so he continues, as if she had answered. “It isn’t because she wants to dedicate all of her time to her children, either. It’s because of how complicated things are, and because she doesn’t want to have to explain those complications. Such as the fact that she is already married…”

Leaf’s eyes widen, and she manages to gasp out, “No!” which makes him laugh, seeing how horrified she is.

“As if it weren’t bad enough to find out I’m your biological father,” he taunts her. “Your mother and I got a little too carried away back then, and it’s far too easy to make an impulse decision like that with the five-minute chapels they have in Viridian City. We weren’t together for very long, but as I recall, we were never legally divorced, either…”

The distress on her face is absolutely delicious, as he watches her realize that, not only is he her father, but he is legally her father, on paper as her mother’s husband. There is no way for her to avoid the truth, no way for her to escape the reality that she is being fucked by her own father, and that her father is one of her greatest enemies.

With all of that weighing heavy on her mind, what choice does she have other than to break? And by the time he is done with her, Leaf will be broken beyond recognition, and she will go with him of her own accord, without any need for kidnapping. Everything is working out just how he planned it.

His thrusts get much more rough after he drops that little surprise, wanting to hear her scream for him rather than simply sob. She is distressed, but it is not enough unless he is making her  _ hurt _ as well, introducing her to the world of pain that he had once promised her, if she did not stop interfering. Never in her wildest nightmares would she have ever been capable of imagining what those words really meant from him, but now, she is facing his wrath full force.

There is absolutely no love for his daughter in the way that he fucks her. He is capable of making love, capable of being tender and gentle, when he wants to, and because that is what works on some women that he wants to charm, but he is much more capable of being cold and cruel, of taking what he wants and leaving others to deal with the consequences. And since he has no need to try and charm Leaf, since he already has her for his own, he does not have to waste his time with gentleness, fucking her hard and hateful, until she can barely stand it anymore.

But an important part of breaking her will come in the form of her realizing that she  _ likes _ this, no matter how much she does not want to. So, once he has suitably vented his frustrations on her body, he has to switch tactics, slowing down until he has found an easy pace, giving her a chance to catch her breath, hiccuping with her sobs.

Reaching a hand down, he gropes at one of her small breasts again, and she winces under his touch. However, when he starts to tease at her nipple, she squirms, a strange expression coming over her face, and her nipple immediately beginning to harden between his fingers. Whether she wants to like it or not, her body can’t resist, and he knows plenty of tricks to make sure that she comes out of this convinced that she likes it, that she is the freak who enjoyed being raped by her own father.

“It’s okay to enjoy yourself a little bit,” he murmurs, as he times the movements of his hips, easing into a pace that he knows she will be helpless before. “If you’re turned on, that’s just fine, Leaf.”

“N-no…” she whimpers, but she isn’t able to form a full sentence, and isn’t able to properly express or defend herself.

“And why not? I think it’s only natural. You are  _ my _ child, after all,” he says. “Considering your heritage, I think it only makes sense for you to be completely screwed up in the head.”

She lets out a sharp cry then, a mix of her horror and her arousal, her body and mind in complete disagreement, causing her confusion like she has never felt before. He can tell that she is getting into it now, her cunt growing tighter around him, squeezing him so that it is hard for him to hold back even for this last little while. Stroking a thumb over her nipple, he listens to her gasp and moan, listens to her start to give into her need.

“It’s okay to want this, since you’re already such a freak,” he explains, giving a harsher thrust that leaves her moaning, no matter how she may try to fight back against it. “You can just go ahead and come for your daddy, and show me just how depraved my disgusting little girl is.”

Leaf can’t fight back against it anymore, not with a man with Giovanni’s experience doing everything in his power to make sure that she loses that fight. Before she even realizes what is happening, she is overcome by the sudden force of her orgasm, gasping and screaming out for him, incoherent and horrified as she gives into the pleasure she has tried so hard to fight against. The relief she feels mingles with the guilt, creating a sensation like nothing she has ever felt before, and at that moment, Giovanni gives in as well, coming deep inside of her.

It will only be a matter of time before his daughter gives herself over to him willingly, and he looks forward to seeing just how much he can break her.

~X~

Fucking his little girl with an audience never gets old. She still puts up a little bit of a fight sometimes, despite coming to him on her own, as if she has the right to have any shame left at all. Maybe she doesn’t want to be fucked in front of his executives and grunts, but that is what makes it all the more fun for him. As much as she tries to pretend that she isn’t his, they both know the truth.

Leaf is visibly pregnant, stomach swollen with his child inside, and she had no one to turn to but her father, the man responsible for all of this. Slowly but surely, he has pushed her further and further, breaking her as he teaches her her place. And she struggles beneath him, whining about not wanting to do this in front of everyone, he just pushes inside of her, keeping her bent over while he fucks her.

There is no hiding from anyone how much of a slut she really is, not at this point. Her baby bump is enough of an indicator, with everyone around here knowing that she is carrying her father’s child, and the way she dresses for him now, the tattoos that he has made her get, all tell the story just as well. Even if she tries to fight him fucking her hard from behind while the bulk of Team Rocket watches, it won’t be long before she is screaming for him, unable to resist.

His daughter is almost completely broken, with just a little bit of fight left in her, just a little bit of shame. But he knows that she will soon have no traces of her former self, that she will be his, for all to know. When he has her stripped down like this, the visible evidence is completely on display.

Most of her tattoos are easy enough to hide with clothes, though the red “R” is often on display because of the short shirts that she has taken to wearing,showing off most of her stomach. She has tattoos across her back, over her breasts, on her ass, declaring her to be  _ property of Giovanni, Daddy’s Little Whore,  _ and  _ Team Rocket cumdump _ , and once he has her screaming his name, she wears them like badges of pride.

He reaches a hand around to toy with one of her nipple piercings, recalling how much she had protested it at the time, terrified of the potential pain and even more terrified of how it would make her look, but now, she goes absolutely weak in the knees to feel him tug at one, once again proving that daddy always knows best. It is astounding just how quickly he has managed to transform her into his perfectly broken slut, just what he needs to vent all of his frustrations.

And he has had a lot of frustrations to vent lately. As if it weren’t enough that his pesky daughter used to cause more trouble than she was worth, lately, her even more frustrating brother has been getting in the way of everything. With the operation on the brink of collapse just because of one stupid kid, Giovanni has been grateful to be able to come home to Red’s twin sister, and fuck her senseless while toying with her piercings, running his hands over her tattoos, and rubbing her stomach, knowing that she is mere weeks away from having his child.

It certainly helps, being able to do whatever he wants to her, knowing that he is doing it to the sister of the boy causing him so much fuss, but at the same time, it is even more frustrating knowing that yet another one of his children is the source of his problems. Taking it out on Leaf will only work for so long, before he has to do something directly to Red to pay him back for all that he has done. In the meantime, however, he can at least try and relax by using Leaf, ignoring the fact that Red’s anger at him for taking his sister away may be part of why he is so persistent.

In the end, it will all work out in his favor, no matter how precarious things may seem right now. Of that, he is completely confident, and that is why he can afford to cut loose, letting his grunts and his executives get a show, watching his daughter screaming for him as he fucks her harder, hard enough to overwhelm her completely. He is certain that they must all be stressed to, and though he does not think they deserve a reward like this, he decides that they could use the morale boost, and that leave could use the humiliation, to remind her of her place.

He still comes inside of her, even knowing that she is already pregnant and that there is no more need. He does it because of the way she moans for it, always admitting that she loves the feeling, that she loves having her father stuff her needy, pathetic little pussy. She is getting absolutely addicted to the feeling now, and he knows that it won’t be long after she has this child that she will be begging him for another, that he will be filling her again and again, until he’s knocked his daughter up a second time.

Except then it occurs to him, an idea so perfect that he wonders how he did not think of it sooner, a way to keep Leaf under his thumb and thoroughly broken, and a way to break and ruin his other child, paying him back for all of the trouble that he has caused.

Leaning in, his mouth close to her ear, he murmurs in a voice that only she can hear, “There’s a good little slut. Now, we’re going to have to be more careful once you’ve had that baby, you know? Because the next baby that you have...is going to be your brother’s.”


	2. Chapter 2

Leaf is different now.

Red had to expect some sort of change when he managed to get her to return to him, but things are even worse than he expected. He knows very little of what happened while she was with Team Rocket, but he knows that she had a child with Giovanni, and that she has let him mark up her body with degrading tattoos. He only wishes that he could have rescued her sooner, and that he did not have to go through all the trouble of becoming champion, only doing that as a means of trying to obtain the strength needed.

And in the end, strength had nothing to do with it. Giovanni grew bored with her or decided she was not worth the trouble, setting her free just before Team Rocket went underground. At least, that is what Red has come to believe, but Leaf does not talk much about what happened, instead becoming much,  _ much _ clingier with her twin brother.

She’s different than how she was before she went missing, and now Red wonders if she might not be too much for him to handle. The two of them were always close in the past, growing a bit distant as he became more interested in his Pokemon journey, while she made the decision to return home. He regrets not being there for her then, because that is where Giovanni found her alone and got his hooks in her.

But now that he is there for her again, he can’t help but notice that she wants to be a lot closer than they were before, pushing their boundaries as siblings, until he is fairly certain that she is trying to be something more with him. It starts with her stripping down without warning, so that she can show him all of her tattoos, and when he flusters, she says that this is no big deal, because they are siblings and have seen each other naked before. Red does not point out that they have both grown a lot since that point, not wanting her to think that he is the one making it weird.

But she also dresses differently now, and though he knows he should not think this as her brother, he knows that she is dressing a lot sexier than she used to, specifically wearing shirts that show off the red R tattooed on her stomach. He knows what that is supposed to signify, and that it is nothing good, a sign of the trouble she ended up in when he was not able to protect her, but sometimes, he looks at the tattoo and lets his mind wander, wondering what it would be like if she had tattoos signifying that she belonged to  _ him _ , wondering what it would be like if that R stood for “Red’s.”

He knows he should not think about his own sister like that, but the more clingy she becomes with him, it is hard not to, dragging up feelings that he had often tried to suppress. Sadly, this is not the first time that he has felt this way about his sister. Before their journey, he had started to notice how much she was growing up, right alongside him, and blamed his strange and confusing thoughts on the fact that there were not many other girls around for him to look at.

But now that he has travelled the entire Kanto region over and met more attractive girls than he could hope to count, he does not have that excuse to hide behind anymore, and has to face the fact that he likes Leaf the most. With her new behavior coupled with that realization, he is completely helpless to his steadily developing feelings, his heart racing whenever she is too close to him, staying up late at night wondering what he is going to do about her, and what he is going to do if he does not find some way to work out his lust soon.

Day after day, she continues to tease him, and night after night, he continues to cope with this change, trying not to think about what might have brought this on in her, just the same as he tries not to think about how much he wants her, and how he would do anything to be the man in her life now, becoming much more than just her brother. It is easy enough to blame Giovanni for all of his problems now, but as far as he knows, Giovanni is out of the picture now.

The only one lusting after his twin sister right now is him, and anything that happens between the two of them would be entirely his fault- of that, he has no doubt.

But Leaf continues to tempt him, and he starts to think that there is no way she can actually be this oblivious. As much as he worries that he might be shifting the blame onto her to cover up his own guilt, he also knows that she never used to hug him for this long, never used to be this lax about when he saw her naked, and never used to press her body against his whenever they stood close. His sister must want something from him, must be trying to get a reaction out of him, and he is left clueless when it comes to how to deal with it.

As it turns out, Leaf does not need him to figure out how to make the first move, or at least, she gets patient waiting for him, and decides to take matters into her own hands. On a rare night that he is actually able to fall asleep without much difficulty, she puts a stop to that, waking him up as soon as she slides into bed with him, cuddling him close, like it is the most natural thing in the world. She knows what she wants, and she has come to claim it at last.

~X~

What her brother does not know is that she is operating on orders from her daddy- from  _ their _ father, who has managed to break her completely, bringing her over to his side and convincing her that she needs this just as badly as she needed a baby with him. She is supposed to win over her twin brother and fuck him while she is ovulating, making sure that he fills her as many times as possible, to ensure that she is soon carrying his child.

Giovanni says some things in there about how this will effect Red’s reputation and how he will quickly be ruined by being known as the champion who fucked and knocked up his twin sister, but Leaf barely pays attention to that part, more interested in being able to fuck her brother and have another baby, for her second child to be her brother’s instead of her father’s. The plan is so exciting that she can’t help but go along with it, ending up back with her brother quickly, and slowly teasing things out, making sure that he wants her and that he is often thinking about her, before she is ready to spring her trap.

Now that she knows she is at her most fertile, she makes the decision to slip into his bed, waking him up straight away, and Red jumps, a questioning look in his eyes. He wants to know what she’s doing here, of course, but she presses her lips to his before he has the chance to answer. Her brother has always been the quiet sort, never speaking any more than necessary, so she decides to help him out here, not letting him speak in the first place.

He remains stiff and stunned throughout their kiss, and when she finally pulls back, she says, “You should already know why I’m here! Isn’t it obvious that I’m lonely? I’ve been so scared and lonely since I came back, and I need my big brother to take care of me. Is that okay?”

“Leaf, we shouldn't…” he starts but he trails off, struggling to think of the right words to say, to think of how he can convince her not to do this. He does not have a good reason, and she knows it. Already, he is getting hard, and she knows that he can’t resist her when she is this close to him. Before now, he has struggled to hold back, but now, she ensures that there is nothing he can do but give her what she wants, and take what he needs from her.

“I love you, Red. You weren’t there for me before, but you can be there for me now. Don’t you want to be there for me?” she asks, with wide eyes, and she can see his resolve crumbling, his eyes showing just how desperate he is for her. Even if he never says it, he never has to. Nobody is better at reading him than she is, because they have always been together.

Red has never had any need for words with his sister because she can always understand him, and now, she understands perfectly just how well her scheme is working. He wants her just as badly as she wants him, and before the night is over, she will make sure that he has impregnated her, just like daddy wants. Leaf will not fail this mission.

She presses her lips to Red’s again, muffling his noise of protest, and this time, she does not let up, not until he has begun to relax into it, letting her kiss him and then, finally, kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her. Leaf shifts their position until she is on top of him, letting him hold her while he kisses her, their bodies pressed close together, and when she pulls out of the kiss, she smiles down at him.

“Leaf,” he breathes, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, big brother,” she replies. “Just as long as you’re here for me from here on out, everything is going to be just fine.”

She is not wearing any panties beneath the nightgown she wore to bed, and Red is only sleeping in his underwear, making it easy for Leaf to undress both of them, before getting on top of him again. Sitting back on his stomach, she spreads her legs to either side of him, so that he can watch as she touches herself, so wet already just from thinking about getting knocked up again, and by her beloved twin brother this time. It is enough to leave her moaning as she fingers herself, and she gets even more excited when she realizes that he can see most of her tattoos like this.

Red acts as if what happened to her is terrible, and as if the tattoos are terrible marks of shame, rather than something that she is proud of. Giovanni warned her that, at first, Red would think of her as a victim, and that she should play whatever part Red wants at first, and slowly convince him to come around to her kind of thinking, rather than springing it upon him all at once, because then it might be too much for him, and he might reject her entirely. The last thing that she wants right now is to be rejected by her brother, when she is trying so hard to get a baby out of this.

“Have you ever done this before?” she asks him, and he shakes his head. Of course, he knows that she has, and with Giovanni as well, though he does not know the extent, or the fact that Giovanni is their father yet. “Don’t worry, I can take good care of you, big brother.”

She moves back then, so that she is positioned just over top of his cock, and slowly begins to lower herself onto him, letting him push inside of her and fill her, listening to his soft moans as he is overcome with pleasure. He is just as easy to please as she thought he would be, overwhelmed by even the slightest contact with his little sister. Once she has sunk down on him entirely, she rests her hands on his chest, so that she can bounce up and down on his cock.

“A-ah…” he groans, quickly losing himself in it, and letting Leaf do whatever she wants with him. He has always had a hard time saying no to her, ever since they were kids, so it only makes sense that even now, he chooses to spoil her, no matter what she may ask of him.

This was always going to be an easy mission for her, because Red has always been helpless before her. She only now realizes that he must have always wanted this, and that it might have come to this even if she had never met Giovanni, and never given herself over to him. Her brother loves her, so much that she can wrap him around her finger without even needing to try.

As she rides him, she cries, “It’s good, it’s so good! Ah, Red! Don’t stop, please don’t stop until you’ve filled me!”

“But...but, Leaf…” he tries to protest, but there is nothing he can do to stop her now, and no way that he can say no to the way that she begs him for it. Even if he must know what she is trying to get, even if he must know that she is trying to get herself pregnant with her brother’s child, he can’t say no to her. Especially not after she told him how lonely she has been without him, especially when he begins to blame himself for everything that has happened to her.

Doesn’t he owe her this much? Shouldn’t he do everything that he possibly can to make it up to her? And doesn’t that mean he should give her everything that she wants, do everything in his power to make sure that she never feels that lonely again? If he really loves her, if he really wants to take care of her, then of course he can’t say no to her ever again.

The only thing he can do is let himself get lost in the moment, thrusting up into her and groaning, overwhelmed by every new sensation, and on top of him, Leaf cries out, delighted at every thrust from her brother. She is so excited now that she is right on the edge, only holding out because she does not want to come until she can feel Red’s seed inside of her. Fortunately, she does not have a long wait, not with how inexperienced he is and how easily overwhelmed he is by even the slightest attention from her.

When he thrusts up into her, crying out as he comes, flooding her with it, she gives in as well, the twins coming at the same time, finally just as close as they have both always wanted to be. Red may have never been able to admit it, but now that Leaf has managed to get him to give her what she wants, there is no more denying that he wants his sister.

And now that he has done it once, he will be hooked, unable to stop himself from fucking her again and again, until she knows for sure that she is pregnant. For now, she is going to get as many rounds as possible out of him tonight, while she is still ovulating. Better to try and move it along quickly, of course.

~X~

The whispers go all around town, and Leaf can hear them whenever she goes out now. She gets a thrill knowing that they are staring at her and that they are talking about her, that they are talking about her brother, their champion. Or, rather, their former champion- the rumors and public backlash eventually became too much for Red, who has stepped out of the public eye entirely, leaving the Pokemon League in the hands of Lance.

His reputation has been completely ruined now, because everyone knows that he is fucking his own twin sister, that the child she is pregnant with, ready to give birth any day now, is his. Leaf has continued to keep him wrapped around her finger for nearly a year now, so that Giovanni will continue to be proud of her while he watches from the shadows as she ruins her brother’s life, making sure that he is brought low, and just as broken as she is.

She likes to parade about, showing off how pregnant she is now, knowing that everyone who sees her and turns off to whisper to someone is talking about her.  _ Don’t you know who that is? _ They probably ask.  _ That’s Red’s sister, the one that he got pregnant. You know, the old champion? He was such a hero, I never expected him to do something like  _ this _! _

It is one of the biggest scandals of the Kanto region, and with everyone so distracted by that, they do not even take the time to question what happened to those villains he allegedly took down, giving them the cover they need to begin planning their comeback. Soon enough, Giovanni will be back in the picture, and this time, his poor, broken children will be at his side, because Leaf is already his, and Red will soon have nobody else to turn to.

After causing him so much trouble, they will both soon become some of his most loyal followers.

That is why Leaf’s visible tattoo is so fitting. Most people see that red R and assume that it stands for her brother’s name, mocking her for how shameless she is about her incestuous relationship.

Nobody realizes that it actually marks her as property of Team Rocket, or, more specifically, the boss and her beloved, long-lost father. Though belonging to Red is pretty appealing too, she has to admit.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
